METAMORFOSIS
by Nazalis
Summary: . La habitación estaba destrozada y unas gotas de sangre cubrían el suelo. No hacía falta que me arrodillara junto ellas, podía percibir el efluvio de Bella desde mi posición pero aún así lo hice. Mis piernas temblaron y cedieron, rocé las gotas con la


METAMORFOSIS

CAPITULO I

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Jasper y Emmet fueron en busca de Edward , "solo unos cuantos pumas y algún que otro oso pardo" le prometió Jasper, ésa era la versión Cullen de la despedida de soltero que le habían preparado. Tendría que haberse quedado dormida pero Bella estaba demasiado nerviosa como poder conciliar el sueño, en su lugar se dedicó a pegar en el álbum que Renné le había regalado su último cumpleaños las fotos que tenía apiladas en su viejo escritorio:

-" Recuerdo ésta, fue el día que Ángela y Ben tuvieron su primera pelea de novios junto con la correspondiente reconciliación…"- Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente.

Bella sonreía para sí misma, los echaría de menos pero deseaba con todo su ser comenzar una nueva "vida" junto a Edward, "por toda la eternidad" , aquello le ayudaba a no pensar en lo que dejaba atrás. Justo en ése momento sostenía en sus manos una foto que hacía que le doliera el alma:

-"Jacob"- susurró

Y una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla.

Era una foto familiar en la que aparecían Jacob junto Billy y Charlie sosteniendo un enorme pez que habían pescado y que cocinaron aquel día en la pequeña reserva, La Push.

Desde lo de Victoria no había vuelto a saber nada de Jacob y aquello le hacía sentir angustiada. Y más cuando a cada momento se encontraba con su imagen en unos carteles que Charlie había colgado personalmente por todo Forks , en los que rezaba " ¿has visto a este chico?", pero ella sabía que nadie podría haberlo visto, no a menos que buscaran un enorme lobo de color marrón… la noticia de su boda con Edward le había roto el corazón y había decidido poner tierra de por medio. Lo último que Seth Cleawer le había dicho era que recorría los bosques de Canadá tratando de olvidarse de todo y de todos y con ello de su forma humana.

Unos golpes sonaron en su puerta:

-"Bella, ¿estás despierta?"- Charlie se había despertado para ir al baño y al pasar por delante de su puerta vio luz .

-"Sí papá, es que no podía dormir"

Su pequeña se casaba , aquello le hacía sentirse viejo, aunque era consciente de que en ella era muy joven sabía que dada su madurez tarde o temprano la habría perdido, aunque en su fuero interno hubiese deseado que fuera por ir a la universidad o emanciparse para irse a vivir con alguna amiga pero de ninguna manera por casarse, y menos con Edward Cullen aquello le hacía ponerse de mal humor, nunca le perdonaría el daño que le hizo a su pequeña cuando la abandonó, por mucho que se esforzase no podía.

Charlie entro a la habitación y encontró a su hija secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-"¡Bella! ¿te encuentras bien?" – corrió hacia ella, no podía soportar verla llorar. La hubiese abrazado pero Charlie era poco propenso a ése tipo de demostraciones de afecto y justo frenó en seco cuando llegó a su lado. Se quedó mirando la foto que Bella aún sostenía entre sus manos y tragó saliva. Billy era como su hermano y Jacob como su hijo, los consideraba parte de su familia :

-"¿Estás bien hija?- A Charlie se le comenzaba a formar un nudo en la garganta.

-"Claro papá, hubiese deseado que las cosas no terminaran de ésta manera…" Bella no podía decir nada más, en ésos momentos sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir disparadas y Charlie no manejaba nada bien ésas situaciones, levantó su mano para acariciar la cabeza de su hija y justo antes de posarla en ella se detuvo, él también debía contener sus lágrimas.

-"Lo sé pequeña"- Se dio media vuelta incapaz de decir nada más y cerró la puerta.

El día amaneció nublado, una leve llovizna caía desde primera hora de la mañana Alice se había asegurado de elegir un día en que el sol brillara por su ausencia. Danzaba de aquí para allá muy ocupada dando los últimos retoques a la decoración de la sala; que Bella hubiese dado su brazo a torcer para dejarla organizar la boda le habían costado tres semanas de continuas súplicas y la promesa de no objetar nada en lo referente a su forma de vestir, aunque ya estaba fraguando un plan para iniciarla en el gusto por la moda que ella tanto adoraba.

-"No Rose, un poco más alto" le decía a Rosalie que le ayudaba a colgar el lazo de tul de color crema número doscientos.

-"¿Alice no crees que es pasarse? Para mis bodas no te tomas tantas molestias" – Refunfuñaba Rosalie.

-"Soy una profesional y si yo digo que más alto es que va más alto y además, tú misma lo has dicho "tus bodas" Rose , Emmet y tú os habéis casado ocho veces en las últimas tres décadas , ésta es la primera boda para Edward y Bella, y la única que ella tendrá siendo humana ¿no crees que se merecen algo bonito? "- Alice destilaba alegría por todos sus poros, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Rose tiró hacia arriba el lazo mientras siseaba. En las últimas semanas había comenzado a cambiar su trato con Bella, estaba mucho más amable , en su fuero interno comenzaba a perdonarla por elegir ser un monstruo por propia voluntad desde que Bella trajo de vuelta a su hermano poniendo su vida a merced de los Vulturis, lo tenía que reconocer, no era insignificante como el resto de los humanos, la consideraba extremadamente valiente y veía que amaba a su hermano por encima de cualquier cosa.

-"Ya están aquí…tengo que darme prisa Bella estará al caer" pensó Alice.

Los chicos volvían de la despedida de soltero, Emmet traía la camiseta hecha jirones y si hubiese podido sangrar lo hubiese hecho, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jasper y Edward reían de buena gana dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-"¿Se puede saber de dónde sales con ésa pinta?" le preguntó Rosalie alzando una ceja .

-"Rose cariño, vengo de bailar con un oso pardo" -Le contestó Emmet, éstos dos me retaron a que no podría bailar un tango con el maldito oso… y…jajajajajja…. Mira por dónde resultó ser un buen bailarín". Todos se echaron a reír .

Edward se veía pletórico, Carlisle y Esme le miraban con adoración . Por fin su hijo era feliz. Ya no era aquel chico solitario que enfrentaba la eternidad con un vacío en su corazón. Habían notado un cambio sustancial en él, sus ojos brillaban y se pasaba el día con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre estaba de buen humor y lo que más les alegraba era que hubiese encontrado a una persona tan especial como Bella. Sabían que lo amaba por encima de todo, incluso su propia vida .

Sin previo aviso Alice dejó caer el extremo del lazo que sostenía haciendo que se desmoronasen en cadena todos y cada unos de los doscientos lazos que habían colgado y Rosalie le gruñó hasta que se percató que Alice miraba al infinito y sus hombros se tensaban… Alice gritó:

-"Bella!"

EDWARD

Mi risa se detuvo en seco, pude ver a través de los pensamientos de Alice la visión que había tenido: alguien encapuchado llevándose a Bella. Un bramido salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta y medio segundo después estaba junto mi coche y Alice en el asiento del copiloto.

-"Edward, deprisa, es inminente! , no entiendo porqué no he podido verlo antes…" – Alice estaba nerviosa, podía percibir su ansiedad y la frustración que le había provocado aquella visión. Aceleré el Volvo a su límite, mi mente buscaba repuestas a varias preguntas que me hacía, ¿quién? , ¿porqué?, ¿cómo?, mi angustia iba en aumento, si le hace daño yo….

Cuando llegamos a su calle salí a toda prisa del coche, incluso la velocidad vampírica me resultaba lenta. Me encaramé hacia su ventana que permanecía abierta como siempre y en ése instante mi corazón dio un vuelco: ella ya no estaba. La habitación estaba destrozada y unas gotas de sangre cubrían el suelo. No hacía falta que me arrodillara junto ellas, podía percibir el efluvio de Bella desde mi posición pero aún así lo hice. Mis piernas temblaron y cedieron, rocé las gotas con la punta de mis dedos y aunque sin lágrimas lloré.

Alice me dijo en un susurro que no había rastro por los alrededores, saqué de mi bolsillo un pequeño móvil plateado y marqué el nº 2: -"Carlisle, reúne a la familia, Bella está en peligro" . Alice hizo otro tanto poniendo al corriente por teléfono a Jasper y éste organizó una partida de búsqueda, Emmet y Carlisle irían hacia el norte, Esme y Rosalie hacia el sur, Jasper se ocuparía del oeste y Alice y yo cubriríamos el este.

-"Bella, voy a por ti"

Edward oyó que se aproximaba un coche - "Charlie viene".

Cerró la puerta del coche patrulla y subió los escalones del porche. Al llegar sacó la llave pero la puerta ya estaba abierta , alzó los ojos y allí estaba Edward.

-"¿No tendrías que estar preparándote para la ceremonia o algo así?"- Le objetó

-" Verá jefe Swan, ha pasado algo" , Edward se mostraba abatido –"Bella ha desaparecido".

Charlie empezó a andar nervioso de habitación en habitación llamándola a gritos -"¿qué le has hecho a mi niña Cullen?" , subía las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro en dirección al dormitorio de Bella . Edward permanecía con el semblante serio, siguió tras él esperando la reacción cuando viese el desolado cuarto y la sangre en el suelo. Para su sorpresa Charlie al ver la escena se volvió sobre sí agarrándole de las solapas de la chaqueta mientras le gritaba –"¿cómo te atreves a hacer algo así?" – Edward trataba de explicarle que no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello pero Charlie estaba fuera de sus casillas :

-"¿Es que tanta rabia tienes dentro que has tenido que destrozar todas sus cosas?"-Gritó Charlie

-"Jefe Swan de veras que estaba así cuando…" Se defendía Edward, pero Charlie no dejó que terminar cuando le gritó aún más.

-"Tendrás que asumir que ella no se va a casar contigo, tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión!"

Charlie en ése momento había malinterpretado la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior en la que Bella se lamentaba por cómo había terminado su relación con Jacob.

-"¿De qué está hablando? – Le preguntó sorprendido Edward, pero antes de que Charlie hablara ya había leído la respuesta en su mente, creía que Bella se había echado atrás con lo de la boda porque la vió llorando con la foto y asumió que huyó para reunirse con Jacob y que Edward al enterarse destrozó su habitación por despecho. Debía de admitirlo, Charlie tenía una imaginación muy vivida y estaba seguro que no se había percatado de la sangre del cuarto, aunque como quería aferrarse a aquella estúpida teoría hubiese encontrado alguna tonta explicación con tal de no ver la realidad. Se despidió de Charlie y salió fuera a reunirse con Alice. Estaba molesto, no quería ni pensar que Jacob tuviese que algo ver con la desaparición de Bella.

-"Tranquilo Edward, investigaremos todas las posibilidad, si ése chucho está detrás de todo lo sabremos aunque no consigo captar ningún efluvio que no sea el de Bella"- Le dijo Alice

- "Alice, si Jacob Black tiene a Bella le arrancaré la piel a tiras"

JACOB BLACK

Sam ordenó que me dejasen marchar, dijo que yo necesitaba purgar mi dolor y reponerme y que el hecho de que toda la manada escuchase mis pensamientos hizo que la inquietud planease por todos ellos.

Me negaba a pensar que el hecho de volver a casa el día de su boda estuviese mal, pero necesitaba verla una vez más. Quería darle el último adiós antes de que se casara con el chupasangres y se convirtiera en uno de ellos, entonces realmente la perdería para siempre. Todo este tiempo intenté no pensar como un humano, no quería cambiar de fase prefería abrazar por completo la vida animal y seguir mis instintos, aquello hacía más llevadero mi dolor.

Corrí por el bosque decelerando el paso, acababa de cruzar los límites de Forks y sabía que debería ir directo a la reserva, la manada me estaba esperando y mi padre también pero necesitaba verla.

Apenas llegué al patio trasero de la casa de Bella algo voló en mi dirección colisionando contra mi pecho. Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar en respuesta a aquel ataque inesperado.

-"¿Dónde tienes a Bella, perro?-

No podía salir de mi asombro, tenía a Edward aplastándome el pecho y mi garganta estaba sujeta por su mano como el acero. Estaba perdiendo facultades porque no lo vi venir, evidentemente todo el lugar olía fatal pero daba por hecho que era normal ya que las sanguijuelas eran bienvenidas a aquella casa, la única explicación que se me ocurrió fue el hecho de que había pasado meses en mi forma lupina y quizás mis sentidos humanos ahora mermados se tuvieran que habituar otra vez.

-"Quítate de encima chupasangres"- Forcejeaba haciendo rodar mi cuerpo junto con mi opresor. –"No sé de qué estás hablando". Entré en fase sin haberme zafado de él y comenzamos la lucha. Apareció en escena la vampira amiga de Bella, la tal Alice, yo pensaba que se uniría al ataque de Edward pero me equivoqué.

-"Edward cuando acabes de jugar con el chucho te enseñaré algo que he encontrado"-

Me soltó de repente girándose hacia su hermana, aquello me confundió aún más. ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando con Bella? Volví a mi forma humana y me acerqué con cautela hacia ellos aunque no era necesario pues ya no me prestaban la más mínima atención.

Alice sostenía un pequeño saquito en sus manos, pude percibir el olor de lo que contenía: algún tipo de planta envuelta en sangre y algo de metal. El vampiro le arrebató de las manos el pequeño saquito con avidez mientras Alice le decía: -"Ahora entiendo porqué no captamos su efluvio"-.

-"Magia negra" dijo Edward. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que exigí: –"¿podría alguien ponerme al corriente?- Edward me miró con aquella cara de dolor que solo en una ocasión le había visto, algo iba mal, y se trataba de Bella.

-"Alguien se ha llevado a Bella"- eso hizo darme cuenta de que yo era el primer sospechoso para la sanguijuela. "Claro y pensaste que yo me la llevaría a la fuerza ¿no?" no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"Me parece que no eres consciente de lo que te acabo de decir"- Edward se mostraba irritado ante mi aparente tranquilidad. No hizo falta que mi boca se abriese para darle una contestación, imagino que pudo leer mi mente como acostumbraba hacer ; supo que su angustia también era la mía y mi determinación a encontrar a Bella costase lo que costase. Tras un breve silencio Edward dijo: "Lo siento chucho, bueno en realidad no lo siento, pero no puedes venir, si interfieres Alice no podrá ver nada "- aquello me molestó ¿cómo podían pensar que quisiera unirme a ellos?

- No tan a prisa cubito de hielo, ¿quién te ha dicho a ti que quiero ir contigo? Tengo mis propios métodos"-. Y la mente de Edward pudo ver que Jacob pretendía pedir ayuda a la manada. Tras poner a Jacob al corriente de la teoría de Charlie de que Bella se había ido con él decidieron que era lo más conveniente que lo siguiese pensando, sería la mejor manera de protegerlo.

BELLA

Aún tenía la cabeza tapada y las manos atadas. Tenía miedo, no podía dejar de llorar. Tan solo recordaba haber terminado de pegar las fotos en el álbum y quedarme dormida. Era casi de madrugada cuando noté unas frías manos que agarraban mis brazos y pensé en Edward hasta que mi subconsciente me reveló que no era él y abrí los ojos de golpe, entonces me taparon la boca, ni siquiera intenté gritar el miedo me lo impedía. Tan solo duró una fracción de segundo, la adrenalina me puso en guardia y me presté a luchar, forcejeaba con todas mis fuerzas por escaparme de aquellos brazos del hombre de los ojos color rubí, y en mi afán de escabullirse fuimos dando golpes contra el mobiliario destrozando así la habitación. De haber estado Charlie seguro habría ido en mi ayuda al oír el escándalo que se formó, pero no, él había salido temprano para ocuparse de algunos temas de la comisaría y así poderse coger el resto del día libre para asistir a la boda. Las fuerzas me abandonaron y me desmayé.

Intenté sin éxito liberar mis manos, las cuerdas que las sujetaban estaban demasiado apretadas. Estaba segura de que me habrían ocasionado heridas porque me escocía con el más mínimo movimiento. Pensé en Edward, era la única forma de calmarme para poder pensar con claridad. Me preguntaba quién podría estar detrás de todo esto y cómo no, el porqué, pero no se me ocurría nadie. Victoria había desaparecido de mi vida, Edward se había encargado de eso y los Vulturis se habían aplacado cuando Alice les envió la invitación de boda… me dolía todo el cuerpo, la lucha con mi raptor me había dejado el cuerpo lleno de cardenales y un esguince en el tobillo. De pronto oí un ruido de llaves y una puerta metálica abrirse. Esperaba oír también los pasos de quien se suponía se acercaba pero sin previo aviso alguien tiro de mi capucha dejando libre mi rostro. Mis ojos se acomodaban lentamente a la penumbra del lugar e intentaban enfocar una silueta que había delante de mí… "Aro, debí imaginarlo".

-"Buenos días Bella, espero que Félix no te haya causado daño alguno"

Instintivamente mi cuerpo tembló y se me escapó un lamento.

-"oh, perdónalo, Félix es tan tosco que no mide su fuerza"

-"Dime porqué me has secuestrado"- le pregunté mirándole a los ojos. Mi miedo había sido reemplazado en esos momentos por un temple desconocido en mí.

-"Oh, por favor!, eres nuestra invitada"

-Ah claro, vuestra invitada… ¿Qué pasa que a todos vuestros invitados los traéis por la fuerza amordazados y llenos de golpes?" – en ése momento mi valentía se esfumó por donde vino, Aro tenía una expresión aún más siniestra de lo habitual, una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara y en un segundo se había acercado a menos de un palmo de mí acariciando mi mejilla con su rugosa mano. No pude evitar un escalofrío.

-"Tengo planes para ti, Isabella"- su voz era un susurro.

-"Edward no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados"-

Se giró soltando un siseo –"Cuento con ello". Y se marchó dejándome aterrorizada.

EDWARD

Entré en el pub con decisión, hacía años que conocía a Vladimir, un vampiro algo mayor que yo. Regentaba un negocio de striptease algo sucio, su clientela estaba formada por lo mejorcito del mundo de la delincuencia y era sabido, en _petite comité,_ su afición al ocultismo y la brujería. El muy infeliz esperaba dar con la fórmula para que su cuerpo no brillara y así poder salir a la luz del sol.

-"Ohhh, ¿qué ven mis ojos?, Edward Cullen"-

-"Vladimir"- Le saludé con un leve gesto de cabeza. Estaba flanqueado por dos de sus matones, humanos. No había conseguido engañarme con su falsa expresión de sorpresa, en su mente pude leer lo nervioso que le hacía ponerse mi visita.

Saqué el pequeño saco que Alice había encontrado en los alrededores de la casa de Bella y lo lancé hacia su mesa, junto a una copa de sangre que debía de estar tomando. En cuanto la vio su cuerpo se tensó hacia delante, sus gorilas se adelantaron y sacaron las pistolas. Yo reí.

-"¿De verdad pensáis que eso me va a detener? –

Solo bastó un leve gruñido para que se acobardaran y se retiraran. Entonces avancé hacia Vladimir.

-"Y ahora explícate!"

No tuvo intención de pelear, pude leer en su mente que lo consideró por un momento pero desechó la idea de inmediato, yo era más joven y por lo tanto más ágil que él.

-"Verás Edward… fue un encargo" – titubeó

-"¿un encargo?, ¿de quién?"-

-"De alguien de arriba". Vladimir estaba intranquilo, miraba de un lado para otro como si se cerciorara que nadie podía oírle…

-" De los Vulturis" dijo finalmente.

No sabía porqué pero no me sorprendió, no es que esperase que ellos estuviesen involucrados pero en mi interior quizás siempre lo supe. Tomé asiento junto Vladimir esperando escuchar todos los detalles.

-"Fue hace cosa de un mes, vino a verme un emisario llamado Dimitri, consigo traía un sobre sellado con lacra en el que se podía apreciar el sello de la casa, me dijo que su señor estaba al tanto de mis… digamos correrías nocturnas… y que las olvidaría a cambio de un pequeño sortilegio con el que cubrir su efluvio para su propia protección, según dijo"-

Por su mente supe al instante a qué se refería. En una de sus salidas nocturnas se expuso y con ello a todos los nuestros, atacando salvajemente a un grupo de humanas en el que una pudo sobrevivir. La mujer había sido internada en un manicomio después de aquello por contar supuestas historias de monstruos en la noche.

-"¿Qué contenía en sobre?- Pregunté.

Vladimir se encogió de hombros, fue hasta un cuadro al fondo de la sala y lo giró. Detrás había una pequeña caja fuerte, tecleó la combinación y alargó su mano hacia el interior. Sacó un sobre.

-" Toma, es para ti"-

En el sobre estaba escrito mi nombre.

Salí a la calle para intentar respirar, realmente no lo necesitaba pero eso ayudaría a calmarme un poco. Alice me esperaba en el coche. Agitó su mano haciéndome señas para que me acercara y me reuní con ella.

-"¿Qué pasa Alice?"-

-"Tenemos invitados" - susurró tan bajito que casi no movió los labios. Y seguí la dirección de sus ojos mientras leía su mente.

-"Ya veo… vámonos de aquí"-

Y arrancó el coche mientras dejábamos atrás a dos figuras envueltas en capas grises.

CAPITULO II

JACOB BLACK

Aún no se me había pasado el enfado; que Sam dijese que Bella no era asunto de la manada me dolió. –"Si no está en peligro en Forks no es cosa nuestra"- dijo Sam, y sé que en el fondo tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Bella.

Decidí ir en su busca yo solo y me adentré en el bosque buscando algún rastro por dónde empezar a buscarla, de repente oí un ligero ruido de ramas moverse tras de mí. Me volví lentamente y allí estaba Seth, agazapado tras un matorral intentando ocultarse de mí.

-"Vamos Seth, ya puedes salir, te estoy viendo perfectamente"- Pensé.

El pequeño lobezno gris salió en mi busca, su lengua colgaba hacia un lado y agachaba la cabeza tapándose los ojos con las patas. Pude ver en sus pensamientos que él quería venir conmigo en busca de Bella, la apreciaba como si fuese su propia hermana. Sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado para que entendiese mi negativa, no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo su vida, pero sus gemidos ablandaron mi corazón y acepté que me acompañara siempre y cuando acatara mis órdenes. Ésta se resumían a dos: hacer lo que le dijese sin discutirlo y mantenerse a salvo a toda costa. Y nos adentramos en la espesura del bosque.

BELLA

Tenía frio, aún llevaba puesto el pijama. Un pantalón de una tela fina a rayas de colores y una sencilla camiseta de tirantes blanca. Iba descalza.

Los brazos se me habían quedado dormidos, había intentado deshacerme de las cuerdas que tenía alrededor de las muñecas frotándolas contra una esquina de la pared de piedra; lo había visto hacer cientos de veces en las películas pero lo único que conseguí fue un dolor agudo y, aunque no podía verlo, una gran herida ya que pude sentir el calor de la sangre goteando en mi mano.

Tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas secas. No podía llorar más, mis ojos estaban hinchados y al igual que yo, deshidratados. En estos momentos solo podía pensar en las palabras de Aro, en lo que esperaba conseguir con todo aquello y rezaba porque Edward estuviese a salvo.

La puerta se abrió tras un chirrido, levanté la cabeza con un movimiento brusco. Dos puntos rojos relucían en la penumbra.

EDWARD

-"Alice, detén el coche "- quería leer el sobre.

-"No te va a gustar Edward, lo he visto"-

Mis manos temblaban, no tenía explicación para ello, normalmente este tipo de signos eran propios de la raza humana, pero aunque no estuviera en mi naturaleza no podía evitar temblar.

Rompí el sello de lacra rojo con decisión, bufé y saqué la maldita carta:

" Edward Cullen,

Me complacería enormemente tenerles como invitados a usted y a la Srta. Alice mañana por la noche antes del crepúsculo para así poder plantearles una vez más mi oferta de unirse a nosotros por una larga temporada.

Aprovecharemos la ocasión para devolverle una pertenencia que ha llegado por azares del destino a mis manos que, aunque insignificante estoy seguro es de gran valía para su familia, especialmente para usted.

Fdo. Aro"

Un rugido salió del fondo de mi pecho como si me desgarrara el alma, mis ojos se oscurecieron y mis labios retrocedieron hasta mostrar mis dientes.

-"Tendría que haberlo visto venir!, ésa sabandija retorcida…"

-"Tranquilo Edward, lo arreglaremos"- Alice intentaba calmarme, no me había percatado que en mis manos ya no quedaba carta alguna.

Me encontraba doblemente preocupado, Bella estaba en sus manos y también quería apoderarse de mi hermana. Maldije a Aro y a su afán coleccionista, no permitiría de ningún modo que se apoderara de las dos personas que más quería en este mundo.

BELLA

Los puntos se acercaron lentamente y contuve la respiración. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando adiviné que esos puntos eran unos sedientos ojos.

Demetri se me acercada lentamente, de forma inconsciente retrocedí lo poco que pude hasta tocar la pared.

-"Tranquila, no te va a doler"-

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y negué con la cabeza mientras se situaba a unos milímetros de mí. Aspiró con fuerza y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su cara. No podía moverme, el conocido miedo me acompañaba una vez más. Con una mano me agarró del cuello y me levantó a dos palmos del suelo, me faltaba el aire, mis pies bailaban suspendidos buscando desesperadamente algún punto de apoyo. Me giró sobre mí misma como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y oí como salivaba. De pronto noté su lengua en mis muñecas. Estaba lamiendo la sangre de la herida que me había hecho al intentar soltarme. En un segundo pasó de lamer a succionar, yo rezaba porque pasara algo y así fue.

Demetri me tiró con fuerza hacia un lado, reboté contra la pared de piedra y me estampé con un sonoro golpe en el suelo, se oyó un chasquido y aullé de dolor, algo dentro de mí se había roto. Alcancé a ver antes de desmayarme como Demetri se doblaba sobre sí mismo y tras él a Jane con su mirada fija e impertérrita puesta en él, a su lado estaba Aro .

Y para mí, se hizo la oscuridad.

EDWARD

Se produjo un agitado debate en la sala de estar. Emmet se había levantado las mangas de la camisa instándonos a iniciar una lucha con los Vulturis. Rosalie permanecía callada gruñendo de vez en cuando como respuesta a los comentarios e ideas que se iban sucediendo. Esme se debatía sobre si dialogar o no con los Vulturis, Jasper apoyaba la idea de Emmet mientras permanecía abrazado a Alice que escaneba posibles futuros y Carlisle callaba pensativo.

Por fin Carlisle habló.

-"Tengo la impresión de que hay algo más. No se trata de que Alice y Edward pasen a formar parte de la colección de talentos de Aro"-

-"Yo opino lo mismo Carlisle"- mi voz sonó a desesperación.

Aún permanecía la sala adornada para la boda, una parte de mi mente no dejaba de recorrer la habitación e imaginarme a Bella allí conmigo frente al sacerdote.

De repente el teléfono sonó.

-"¿Diga?- Rosalie descolgó el auricular y lo tendió hacia a mí.

-"¿Vladimir?- me sorprendió que fuese él. –"sí.. ajá.. de acuerdo"- y colgué.

JACOB BLACK

No podía creerlo ¿el efluvio de Bella?, estaba seguro de que era ella. Seguí caminando por la espesura del bosque hasta que apareció un pequeño claro seguido de un sendero, el olor se acentuó y pude vislumbrar entre las sombras lo que parecía ser una gran cabaña.

De repente un grito desgarrador se oyó. Provenía de la casa y era demasiado familiar para mí.

-"Bella!" – y me dispuse a correr en dirección a la casa pero algo me lo impidió e hizo que frenase en seco.

-"Seth, quítate de en medio"- le dije en mi mente.

Empujó su cabeza contra la mía con decisión, haciendo que me fijase en los fríos que custodiaban la casa. En realidad eran demasiados para nosotros dos.

-"Jake, piensa…! – Seth se esforzaba en que razonase. La ira se iba desvaneciendo en mi interior reemplazándose por una siniestra alegría.

-"Seth, eres un genio!"-

Bella estaba aún en los límites de Forks, Sam ahora tendría que actuar y con él toda la manada.

Envié a Seth a informar a Sam. Yo iría a la casa de los Cullen y nos reuniríamos allí.

Bella aguanta.

BELLA

Desperté aún con lágrimas en mis mejillas. El dolor era muy agudo. La habitación fue tomando forma, mis ojos intentaban enfocarla sin mucho éxito. Notaba una molestia en mi brazo que era incapaz de reconocer, y por fin pude ver con claridad. Era una aguja, algo que me resultó familiar de cuando James, el vampiro que casi me mata me envió al hospital, una vía. Por ella corría un fluido de color negro, me espabilé de inmediato. Quise mover la otra mano para arrancármela pero unas gruesas correas de cuero de color marrón atadas a mis muñecas me lo impidieron. Tiré con todas las fuerzas que me fueron posibles para intentar soltarme de ellas, pero no era suficiente, estaba agotada, dolorida y herida.

-"Es inútil que lo intentes"

Por encima de mi cabeza resonó la voz de Aro.

-"¿Qué es esto que me estás poniendo? Grité asustada sin dejar de revolverme.

-"Te dije que tenía planes para ti, Isabella", y acto seguido perdí de nuevo la consciencia.

EDWARD

A Vladimir le habían dado el encargo decirme el lugar de reunión. Había sido un necio al no sopesar la posibilidad de que Bella no anduviera lejos de Forks, pero el hecho de que ni tan siquiera lo hubiera abandonado me sorprendió. Mi mente siempre pensó en Italia, pero con esta información aquella idea me pareció absolutamente absurda ya que aunque Aro contara con un jet privado el desplazar a alguien contra su voluntad hubiera sido un esfuerzo titánico para no levantar sospechas.

Faltaban dos horas para el crepúsculo y mi familia y yo estábamos dando los últimos detalles a nuestro plan que era bien sencillo: iríamos todos a la cita. Carlisle había sido claro, Bella formaba parte de la familia y nosotros nos cuidábamos los unos de los otros.

A lo lejos oí cuatro patas, un temblor y se convirtieron en dos. Llamaron a la puerta.

Jacob Black se mostraba nervioso, supe lo que venía a comunicarnos antes de que hablara. Nos miramos un solo segundo y un gruñido salió de mi pecho, Jacob recordó el grito de Bella que oyó en el bosque y se me partió el alma.

-"No esperaré hasta la cita, voy por Bella ahora mismo"

Y salí corriendo hacia el bosque con mi familia y Jacob tras de mí.

CAPITULO III

EDWARD

Podía olerla, incluso sentía los latidos de su corazón. Emmet y Jasper me sujetaban.

-"Soltadme!"- les ordenaba mientras intentaba zafarme de ellos sin éxito.

-"Tranquilízate Edward! Ya falta poco!" – dijo Carlisle.

Entonces Jacob se volvió hacia el bosque con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y supe en aquel instante lo que pasaba. Uno tras otro fueron apareciendo tras unas rocas, Sam iba en cabeza. no me sorprendió ver que la manada había crecido, ya que según la teoría de los Quilette cuantos más vampiros cerca más lobos proliferaban. Conté dieciocho lobos incluyendo a Jacob, supe que venían a ayudar y me adelanté para ponerme frente a Sam.

-" Os lo agradezco muchísimo"-

Sam me miraba a los ojos cuando pude leer en su mente que habían rechazado en un primer momento ayudar cuando Jacob se lo imploró y que ahora el estar en los límites de Forks no habían tenido más remedio que involucrarse.

-" De todas maneras os estaré eternamente agradecido, no me importa que sea por obligación o por deseo como veo en Jacob o en Seth, lo importante es que estáis aquí".- mi agradecimiento fue sincero. Sam asintió con la cabeza. Le puse al corriente de la situación y decidimos el plan de ataque, sería sencillo: entrar a por Bella aniquilando a todo aquel que se pusiese en nuestro camino.

Decidimos que Alice y yo apareceríamos primero, y así lo hicimos. Seguimos hasta el final del sendero y los guardias que custodiaban el lugar no tardaron en percatarse de nuestra presencia. Nos salieron al paso antes de poder acercarnos a la casa. Uno de ellos nos hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que le siguiéramos, nadie dijo una sola palabra.

Nos dirigimos hacia el umbral de la cabaña, y sin necesidad de llamar a la puerta ésta se abrió.

-"Bienvenidos"- Aro se encontraba en medio de la sala custodiado por Jane que nos miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia y Félix que tenía una siniestra sonrisa en los labios.

-"No nos has dejado otra alternativa así que ahórrate tus falsos modales Aro".

Jane dio un paso al frente pero Aro la hizo retroceder levantando su mano.

-"Mis jóvenes amigos… no tenemos que ser descorteses, por favor tomad asiento"

-"Estamos bien así. Y ahora devuélveme a mi Bella"-

-"¿no podéis tomar en consideración el uniros a nosotros?- Aro se recostaba en su butaca divertido, disfrutaba con todo aquello.

-"¿Saben Cayo y Marco de tus actividades privadas?"- Preguntó Alice muy pagada de sí misma.

Aro cambió el semblante, se puso rígido y chasqueó su lengua en tono de desaprobación. Entonces levantó la misma mano que hacía un momento había frenado a Jane, ésta le sonrió y posó su mirada en mí. Pero no pasó nada.

-"¿A caso creías que íbamos a venir indefensos?- desabroché un botón de mi camisa dejando ver el dibujo que tenía pintado en medio del pecho. –"No eres el único que conoce a Vladimir".

Félix se puso en posición para atacar, y Alice y yo nos miramos asintiendo. Me agazapé y pegué un salto directo a la butaca que ocupaba Aro. No se lo esperaba, creían que iba a enfrentarme con Félix, agarré su cuello y apreté hasta que empezó a jadear. Alice hizo lo propio, se había encaramado a la espalda de Félix y abría su boca en su cuello haciendo que sus dientes le rozaran la piel. Jane al ver que su malévolo don no era efectivo con nosotros había huido presa del pánico ya que gracias a él nunca había tenido la necesidad de luchar de forma tangible y pude leer en su mente que no era muy ducha en ello. El dinero que le pagué a Vladimir por éstos dibujos protectores bien había merecido la pena.

-"Y ahora quiero que me devuelvas a Bella!" mi mano apretó aún más su cuello.

Fuera había comenzado una guerra.

JACOB BLACK

Los Cullen salieron al claro y se fueron alineando uno al lado del otro. Los vampiros guardianes al verlos se replegaron y adoptaron una posición de ataque-defensa ya conocida por todos nosotros. Carlisle se adelantó lentamente con las manos en alto.

-"No es necesario que peleemos, venimos en busca de un miembro de nuestra familia y nos iremos en paz una vez la hayamos recuperado".

Los fríos mostraron sus dientes, y Carlisle dijo:

-"Me entristece que no consideréis evitar la batalla, pero no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados".

Y los Cullen tras un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Carlisle se pusieron en guardia. Los guardianes avanzaron hacia la familia Cullen, les superaban en número y se les veía muy seguros de sí mismos, en sus rostros había una sonrisa irónica de superioridad y entonces fue cuando Sam dio la orden de atacar. Salimos de nuestro escondite y corrimos hacia los fríos.

No esperé a ver su reacción al aparecernos, tomé impulso y me lancé al cuello de uno de ellos, luchamos, acabé clavándole la hilera de dientes sobre el hombro y tiré con fuerza. Un chasquido metálico sonó a la par que un grito de dolor, algo colgaba de mi boca. Le había arrancado el brazo.

Cuando me giré contemplé la escena más gore que había visto en mi vida:

Partes de cuerpo esparcidas por el claro, lobos contra vampiros, vampiros contra vampiros… la lucha se había tornado encarnizada.

EDWARD

Oía la voz de Alice pero no podía entender lo que me decía.

-"Edward para, se acabó"-

Desvié mis ojos hacia ella y vi moverse sus labios, al girar de nuevos mis ojos me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y sostenían la cabeza de Aro, su cuerpo aún seguía en la butaca. Solté la cabeza, rebotó sobre la mesa y fue a parar al suelo, ésta rodó hasta la puerta de la entrada a la cabaña.

Félix tenía los ojos desorbitados, y yacía de rodillas. Un gran lobo marrón le vigilaba a escasos centímetros mientras gruñía enseñando los dientes.

Desmembré lo que quedaba de Aro con rabia. Quería borrar su existencia. Mientras iba apilando algunos muebles para prender la fogata que consumiría los restos de Aro oí algo familiar. Era muy leve y casi inaudible, un corazón bombear.

Corrí hacia el sonido, era como si estuviera hipnotizado. Bajé unas escalinatas hasta lo profundo de la casa y el golpeteo se hizo más fuerte. Al final del pasillo había una única puerta.

Destrocé la puerta fácilmente y el corazón dio un vuelco.

-"Bella amor mío!"-

Se encontraba suspendida por las muñecas por una gruesa cadena. Los pies no le llegaban al suelo. Tenía los brazos cubiertos por sangre seca, ésta llegaba hasta parte de su pijama. Su cabeza colgaba hacia delante y el pelo le tapaba la cara. Por primera vez en la vida tuve miedo.

Corrí hacia ella a velocidad vampírica, en un segundo las cadenas desaparecieron con una leve presión de mis dedos y su cuerpo cayó en mis brazos.

-"Bella! Bella!, reacciona!"-

De pronto se revolvió en mis brazos gritando.

-"No por favor!"-

Las lágrimas volvieron a bañar su rostro.

-"Bella, tranquila… estoy contigo…. Shhhhh….. ya pasó"-

-"¿Edward?"-

Sus ojos se abrieron y envolvió mi cuello con sus manos mientras su llanto se hacía más presente.

La apreté contra mi pecho y un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios.

-"Me duele"- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de volver a desmayarse.

BELLA

Desperté desorientada. El techo era de un luminoso color blanco y aquello me había descolocado, esperaba encontrar la fría piedra de mi cautiverio.

-"Buenas tardes preciosa"-

Giré mi cabeza hacia donde provenía la aterciopelada voz y allí estaba él, mi vida. Quise levantarme para correr a sus brazos pero ya estaba a mi lado sujetándome para que no lo hiciera.

-"No tan aprisa…" – me dijo mientras me empujaba suavemente haciendo que volviera a acostarme.

-"Tienes tres costillas y una muñeca rota, un esguince en el pié además de una herida en la muñeca que está infectada."- Tras darme el parte médico me besó suavemente en los labios.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunté mientras apretaba los labios por el dolor en mi costado.

Edward me puso al corriente con todo lujo de detalles y yo le correspondí. Cuando mencioné el incidente de la aguja cambió el semblante.

-"¿Qué pasa Edward?"-

-"La verdad es que no estoy seguro, no sé qué pretensiones tenía Aro en inyectarte ésa sustancia …lo descubriré cueste lo que cueste"- La mente de Edward voló, ya no estaba hablando conmigo había pasado a pensar en voz alta.

-"Toc, toc"-

Alice apareció en la puerta con una bandeja en las manos.

-"¿Qué tal estás Bella?"-

-"Como si me hubiese atropellado un camión".

Sonrió.

-"Te he traído algo de comer"-Dijo poniendo una bandeja con zumo y un plato con algo que no pude distinguir en la mesilla. –"Espero que no dejes nada, no sabes lo que me ha costado aguantar el olor mientras lo cocinaba…es asqueroso… no sé cómo lo soportas….. dudo que en mi otra vida yo probara algo de esto…."

Alice seguía parloteando mientras la miraba, la había echado de menos, a todos ellos, hubo más de un momento en que la idea de que no los volvería a ver se instalaba en mi cabeza y aquello me puso ansiosa.

Me incorporé como pude y la abracé. Se calló de golpe, no se lo esperaba.

-"Bella.." – estaba muy sorprendida

-"Oh Alice te he echado tanto de menos!"

-"Y yo a ti"-

Un carraspeo de garganta nos interrumpió , miré hacia la puerta y allí estaba toda la familia Cullen. Emmet se adelantó con una gran sonrisa en la cara y con la mano me revolvió el pelo mientras decía:

-"Pequeñaja! No sabes lo bien que lo pasé atizando a ésos blandengues! Pero la próxima vez deja alguna pista de donde encontrarte!"-

Le sonreí.

-"Emmet, espero que no haya una próxima vez, creo que ya he cubierto el cupo de vivencias al límite éste año"-

Edward miraba a Carlisle y movía levemente la cabeza negando.

-"Bella, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, nos alegramos tanto de tenerte con nosotros otra vez". Esme me abrazó con toda la delicadeza que era capaz, y aún con la ausencia de lágrimas estaba llorando.

Jasper simplemente me sonreía y me felicitó por estar de vuelta al igual que Carlisle, Rosalie fue la que me sorprendió. Se sentó junto mi cama y me acarició el pelo con mucha ternura mientras me miraba, no dijo nada. Podría jurar que estaba llorando.

-"Carlisle, me preocupa lo que me inyectaron"-

De eso precisamente _hablaba_ con Edward, Bella, cuando te rescatamos la cabaña se quemó, quedó totalmente calcinada y todo lo que contenía allí se quedó. Jasper y Emmet han intentado hallar algún rastro pero no lo han conseguido, los análisis de sangre que te he practicado no nos dicen nada. No hay forma de saber lo que era. Lo siento Bella.

No quería tener miedo, ya estaba cansada. Decidí que no me iba a dejar hundir por lo que fuera y que si a estas alturas no me había sucedido nada, a parte de las heridas mencionadas, no me pasaría nada.

-"Creo que tienes visita"- me indicó Edward mientras todos arrugaban la nariz.

Y el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-"¿Qué tal estás Bells?"-

Jacob sonreía dejando ver sus blancos dientes, traía un ramo de flores que intentaba esconder sin mucho éxito detrás de él.

-"He estado mejor, Jake"-

Al abrazarme no midió la fuerza con que lo hacía y me estrujó más de la cuenta haciendo que se me escapara un jadeo de dolor. Edward me lo quitó del lado con mucha delicadeza.

-"Jacob con cuidado por favor"- le dijo Edward

-"Lo siento mucho tío! ¿Bella estás bien?"-

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y empecé a reír a carcajadas.

-"¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?, ¿qué es eso de "por favor" y "lo siento tío"?, ¿qué ha sido de perro y chupasangres?. Mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos de tanto que me reía. Y dije en tono de broma:

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros y dónde están mi novio y mi amigo?

Me explicaron que habían decidido comportarse por mi bien, que inexplicablemente nuestros destinos estaban unidos y eso lo haría más fácil. Y que el hecho que Jacob se enfrentara a la manada cuando Sam le negó ayuda hizo que Edward valorara muchísimo más la ayuda que le prestaba. Y claro, como no. Edward se había relajado desde que Jacob había quedado imprimado de una prima de Quil que estaba de visita en la reserva. Aquello me alegró mucho, incluso exigí que me contara detalles y le rogué por conocerla.

EDWARD

Habían pasado tres meses desde que rescatamos a Bella. Sus heridas estaban completamente curadas y aunque no había podido dar con Jane para preguntarle por lo que le habían inyectado ella no mostraba ningún signo extraño. Le pedí a Alice que escaneara una y otra vez su futuro y tampoco había nada, aquello me hacía sentir angustiado porque sabía que Aro no daba puntada sin hilo y le había hecho algo que yo desconocía con algún oscuro objetivo.

-"Edward estate quieto y déjame terminar"-

Jasper me ayudaba a vestirme.

-"¿Está preparándose ya Bella?"- mi nerviosismo era evidente.

-"Alice y Rose están con ella"

Habíamos decidido que nos casaríamos en privado. Solo la familia y algún que otro amigo. Alice había puesto el grito en el cielo pero Bella se encargó de que entendiera que era lo que nosotros deseábamos y tras prometerle que le dejaría a su cargo su armario por un tiempo infinito aceptó.

Alice había decorado el jardín, montones de rosas blancas formaban una alfombra por donde Bella debía pasar. Al fondo un pequeño arco con orquídeas y lazos de color crema. Un poco más a la izquierda había un gran bufet para los pocos invitados que en realidad comían, eso nos relajaba de la obligación de disimular, ya que era mucho más difícil hacerlo cuando tienes a Charlie sentado a tu izquierda en la misma mesa.

El timbre sonó y se empezaron a oír voces. Eran los invitados. Una vez estuve listo bajé a recibirles.

La lista era reducida, Ángela y Ben, por parte del instituto ya que Bella veía innecesario invitar a nadie más. Jacob y su novia junto Quil, Seth y Billy por parte de la reserva, y los padres de Bella, Charlie, Renné y Phil. Tal y como Bella me había dicho no necesitábamos a nadie más, y después de lo ocurrido era mejor desviar la atención de nosotros.

"Es la hora"- oí como Alice me informaba a través de su pensamiento. Rosalie se sentó al piano y una leve música inundó el jardín, recordaba como Charlie había expresado el trabajo que nos habría costado desplazar el piano de cola al exterior, desconocedor de que Emmet lo había alzado en una mano la noche anterior, aquello me hizo sonreír.

La música cambió anunciando la entrada de Alice, la dama de honor y Bella. Tenía un nudo en la garganta por la emoción. Y entonces la vi.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y miraba hacia el suelo. Estaba muy hermosa, me pareció un ángel. Caminaba despacio y al hacerlo el vestido acunaba su delicado cuerpo y por una vez anhelé tener lágrimas para expresar mi felicidad.

BELLA

Me sorprendió a mi misma la tranquilidad que me embargaba. Alice estaba terminando con el maquillaje y Rosalie se había encargado de mi pelo. Nada sofisticado le rogué, y agradecí el suave recogido que me hizo en la nuca. Aún estaba en bata cuando Reneé llegó, había insistido en que la esperara porque quería estar presente cuando me vistiera ya que según ella era una tradición familiar e hice por complacerla. Faltaban minutos para la ceremonia cuando apareció junto Esme. Le había pedido que ella estuviera con nosotras porque la consideraba y quería como una madre. En unos segundos Reneé, Esme y Alice me despojaron de la bata y me enfundaron en el vestido. Imaginé que Rosalie ya estaba en el jardín porque me llegaba la melodía del piano. Aquello fue el detonante para que mis nervios aparecieran. Alice llamó a Jasper para que subiera los ramos de flores y éste se encargó de que mis nervios se templaran, aunque al irse se llevó aquella sensación de tranquilidad con él.

-"Bella, respira"- Alice me decía sonriendo.

-"Respirar… sí… respirar"

Y me dio el ramo de flores mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-"Bella, nos toca"

Y agarré con más fuerza el ramo como si aquello me diera fuerzas para que mis piernas dejaran de temblar. Inspiré, exhalé y me encaminé hacia las escaleras. Charlie me esperaba al pié de las mismas, tenía los ojos llorosos .

-"Pequeña estás preciosa"-

-"Gracias papá"-

Y tendió su brazo para que me agarrara y yo lo así con fuerza.

La música cambió a la marcha nupcial algo cambiada, era más suave que no la estridente chan chan cha chaaan… y salí al jardín del brazo de mi padre preocupada por no caerme.

Cuando alcé los ojos lo vi. Al final del camino de flores estaba Edward esperándome y me embargó tal sensación que supe que todo estaría bien, pues nos amábamos.

-"Hazla feliz muchacho"-

-"Lo prometo" – dijo Edward

Charlie puso mi mano en la suya.

Nos miramos a los ojos lo que para algunos sería una eternidad, el sacerdote carraspeo hasta tres veces para llamar nuestra atención y le miramos mientras unas risitas se oían a nuestras espaldas.

-"Estamos aquí reunidos…"

El sacerdote empezó la retahíla eclesiástica aunque no le prestaba demasiada atención, solo tenía cabeza para mirar embelesada a Edward, sus ojos de un liquido dorado brillaban mientras me sostenían la mirada. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el alzó su mano para restañar con el pulgar una lágrima dejando su mano en mi mejilla, ladeé mi cabeza hacia ella posando mi mano junto la suya.

-"Te amo"- me susurró.

Y yo cerré los ojos para seguir sintiendo su caricia.

-"Ejem….los votos…."-

El sacerdote nos reclamaba atención con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

EDWARD

Seguí acariciando el rostro de Bella con mi pulgar mientras comencé con mis votos.

-" Bella,

Antes de conocerte mi vida no tenía sentido, estaba a oscuras, tu trajiste la alegría y el amor a mi ser y por ello te quiero. Te doy las gracias por dejarme compartir la vida junto a ti y por aceptarme tal y como soy . No puedo prometerte que no discutiremos, pero siempre te respetaré, lo que si te prometo con Dios como testigo es que siempre te amaré y que mi mayor ambición es hacerte feliz por toda la eternidad.

Te amo"-

A Bella se le escapó otra lágrima y se aclaró la garganta. Dijo los votos más convencionales, se le veía muy nerviosa, pero no apartó sus ojos de los míos. Cuando el sacerdote nos proclamó marido y mujer una sonrisa apareció en mi cara y la besé, aquello hizo que nos ganásemos una salva de aplausos y vítores por cortesía de los invitados, me sentía feliz.

Nos divertimos mucho en la fiesta, incluso Bella no paró de bailar aquello me tenía descolocado pues sabía de su aversión a bailar pero cuando la miraba a los ojos sentía que era feliz.

Cuando llegó la media noche Alice nos sacó a empujones de la fiesta, teníamos el tiempo justo para cambiarnos de ropa y llegar al aeropuerto. Nos despedimos de cada uno de los presentes con un abrazo lo que hizo que Alice se pusiese a gritar que íbamos a perder el vuelo y con un último vistazo a nuestra familia y amigos nos montamos en mi A. Martin comprado expresamente para la ocasión y pisé a fondo el acelerador.

BELLA

-"¿Paris?" – Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, siempre había querido conocer París. Tras un largo viaje y unas cuantas escalas por fin habíamos llegado al que según Edward sería el primero de nuestros destinos. Nuestra luna de miel consistía en recorrer varias localizaciones a lo largo y ancho del mundo por algo más de tres meses, aquello fue fruto de una batalla perdida contra Edward, yo quería algo más sencillo y menos costoso pero él se mostró contrario ya que según decía quería que conociese a grandes rasgos los países que le maravillaban antes de asentarnos definitivamente.

La ciudad de la luz me sorprendió por ser bastante gris a primera vista. El taxi nos dejó en la entrada del hotel, Edward me hizo prometer que no pondría objeciones de ningún tipo en lo referente económico pero cuando levanté la vista y vi el Ritz aquello me pareció demasiado.

-"Edward esto no…."-

-"Shhhh me lo prometiste"- y poniendo un dedo en mis labios me hizo callar.

El hotel era fantástico , de principios de siglo. Todo me parecía exuberante y delicioso y por un momento me sentí tan insignificante que mi semblante entristeció.

-"Bella, ¿qué ocurre?"-

Edward estaba preocupado

-"No es nada… solo que…. me siento fuera de lugar creo que esto no es para mí"-

Alzó mi barbilla con su mano haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

-"Bella… tu encajas perfectamente en éste o cualquier otro lugar, con tu sola presencia haces que se ilumine, pensé que te divertirías aquí pero si no es de tu agrado puedo buscar otro"-

Sacó su teléfono y se dispuso a marcar.

-"Nooo!, éste me encanta!"-

Y corrí a quitarle el teléfono de las manos mientras nos abrazamos.

Si el vestíbulo era precioso la suite era increíble, ¡Dios aquella habitación era más grande que mi casa en Forks!


End file.
